Duet Redux
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: What if Cisco's vibe had failed and Iris and Mon-El hadn't appeared to save Barry and Kara? What could happen next to the two heroes trapped in a musical world as their friends struggle to revive them? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Cisco! Why isn't it working?" Iris asked hysterically as Kara and Barry's vitals continued to go haywire, and Mon-El and Iris held onto Cisco's shoulder as he prepared to vibe, yet nothing was happening.

"I'm not sure, it should have worked by now." Cisco said.

"What can we do?" Mon-El asked frantically, worried for Kara.

"We've just got to wait and hope they pull through it, whatever's happening to them." Cisco admitted.

"We can't just do nothing for them." J'onn argued.

"I can't help them, J'onn. We can't vibe to see what's happening with them and we can't wake them up. We've just got to wait this out, maybe go ask Music Meister to undo whatever he's done to them." Cisco argued.

"I'll head down and make him talk." Mon-El growled as Wally nodded.

"I'll help you."

"Be careful you two, we don't want you to end up like Barry and Kara." J'onn warned them.

"We will be, don't worry, we'll get them back." Wally said as the two of them headed down to the pipeline to go and make Music Meister tell them what was going on and how to fix the two heroes.

/

Darkness. That was all he could see as he felt himself coming back around. There was a gang war between Joe and Stein against Merlyn, because they'd told Mon-El and Iris to tell them about their love.

'Damn, we should have just dragged them home, told them to break it off.' Barry thought to himself as he could see a light above him. Trying to reach out towards the light, he saw a lot of white around him and he felt severe pain in his chest and his head.

"Oww." He moaned as he took in his surroundings, he was in a hospital bed. Looking around, he could see a few other beds dotted around with the curtains pulled around most of them, except for the one next to him.

"Kara…" Barry breathed, taking in the sight of his friend. She too had been shot as they rushed outside to see what was going on in the gang fighting, and she too had been rushed here it seemed. Her chest was rising steadily, so that was a good sign, Barry took.

"Hello?" Barry weakly called out, as a nurse headed over towards him, seeing he was trying to sit up.

"What are you doing? Lay back down this instant! You've been shot, you need to rest." The nurse chastised him. Looking at the nurse more, Barry realised that he knew her.

"Caitlin?"

"Who? My name is Nurse Frost." The Caitlin dream told him.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital, Mr Allen. You're lucky we were able to get to you and your friend in time. Others involved weren't as lucky, such as Mr Moran and his son, and the two Mr Foss's. They didn't make it I'm afraid."

Barry didn't say anything, a feeling of guilt and horror welling up inside of him, they weren't his friends, not really, but hearing that their fight had gotten them killed still felt like a punch to the gut.

"What about Kara?" He asked, glancing over to his friend.

"Ah yes, Miss Danvers will be alright, she's still unconscious, but like yourself, we got there in time, she should make a full recovery in time, but I expect you'll both remain here for a few weeks." Caitlin said. "Now if you excuse me, I have other patients to attend too."

Barry watched Caitlin walk away, with more questions than answers. How had they survived? How were they still in this dream world? Would Kara wake soon? How would they get back home, Iris and Mon-El must be going mad trying to awaken them.

Barry heard a groan to his side and looked over to see Kara slowly waking up.

"Kara?" Barry softly asked, as she turned to look at him.

"Barry? What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital. We're still in the dream world. I'm not sure what happened, there was gun fight, I think we're the only survivors. Joe, Stein, Merlyn, Mon-El, apparently they all died in the fight…I'm sorry." Barry said, as Kara's face fell. Of course she'd be upset that Mon-El died, even if it wasn't really him, he was the one who loved her, and it seemed she loved him too.

"How do we get back home?" Kara asked him anxiously.

"I'm not sure." Barry sadly admitted as he looked around the room once again. How were they going to get back home?

/

"Ah, Kid Flash, and Mon-El of Daxam, how generous of you to grace me with your presence, what can my humble self do for you?" Music Meister gloated as they reached his cell.

"What did you do to Barry and Kara? Their vitals went insane, restore them now or I will hurt you." Mon-El threatened him.

"Oh, so sorry, no can do I'm afraid. Like I've said before, this is a prison of their own making. I can get people there, sure, but getting them out? That's something you'll have to figure yourself." He smiled as Mon-El glared at him.

"Get them out and we'll let you go." Wally offered.

"So tempting, but I've said I can't and besides…" Music Meister stood up and walked to the cell door before suddenly appearing on the other side of it, between Mon-El and Wally. "I can leave whenever I want." He winked and vanished before Mon-El or Wally could grab him.

"Guys, he's gone!" Wally called into his comms as he raced back to the cortex, leaving Mon-El to hurry back himself.

"How?" Caitlin asked as Wally got back to the cortex.

"He told us he can't do anything to get them out, Mon-El threatened him and I offered him his freedom if he let them go, he said no can do again and then left his cell, said he could do it whenever he wanted and then he vanished into thin air, I've got no idea where he's gone and how we can get him back. But we need to do something, quick, we need to get them out of whatever's happening to them."

"We will do, Wally. First though, we need to locate Music Meister again and recapture him, and then we need to make him talk, however we can. Cisco, you also need to see if you can get your vibes working, we need a plan B if Music Meister truly can't do it, or if he remains persistent in refusing to help us with them." J'onn stated, radiating authority as the head of the DEO as he spoke.

/

"So, what do we do now?" Kara asked Barry as they waited for their release forms to be signed. They had spent the past few days in this hospital, but now they had no jobs to return too in this world, Millie had disappeared, so they couldn't keep an eye on this world's Iris, and they had no idea on how to get back to their world.

"I'm not sure, for now, I suggest we try find work in this world, and someplace to live. Who knows how long we'll be here for?" Barry frowned as Kara looked sad. "Hey come on now, I'm sure they're all trying to get us out of here on their side as well."

"I know, but what if we never wake up? What if we're trapped here forever?" Kara asked.

"Well if we are, don't worry, because I'll always be here for you." Barry smiled. "I'll always be your Superfriend." He teased as Kara blushed and gently batted his arm.

"Barry!"

"It was funny." He winked.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kara asked him.

"Well whatever happens, we'll figure it out together. We'll get out of here and get back to the others, however long it takes." Barry smiled at her.

"I know we will, working together, we can achieve anything." Kara agreed.

"So, where do we start looking?" Barry asked.

"Hmm, is there a Metropolis in this world?" Kara asked.

"I'm not sure, if it's our dream though, I guess there would be if you wanted it?" Barry asked.

"Let's try there first, it's a large city, easy enough to find shelter and work, and it should be somewhat familiar at least to me. I can show you around before too long." Kara told him.

"Yeah, but this world is decades before ours, it could look radically different in this time period."

"But if it's our dream, can't we just make it catch up to the real world?" Kara asked.

"I'm not sure, it could work, but is the 1930's vibe really that bad?" Barry questioned.

"No, the whole musical thing is actually beautiful." Kara admitted. "I just miss my world and the internet and potstickers."

"I miss my world and the internet too." Barry admitted. "Never tried a potsticker before though."

"Oh my Rao, you're missing out. We're finding some in this world and you're trying them, without a doubt." Kara said.

"Well lead on, Girl of Steel." Barry grinned.

"Follow my lead, Scarlet Speedster." Kara shot back as the two of them filled out their forms and left the hospital, ready to try and find their way in this world and hopefully, a way back to their world and their loved ones.


	2. What's this? A NEW CHAPTER?

Barry and Kara walked through the streets of Metropolis as the hustle and bustle of the growing city surrounded them. It had been several days since they had been released from the hospital and by hitchhiking across the country they had finally made it to Metropolis. They still had no idea why they were still trapped in this world, but whilst they were, they'd do their utmost to be happy.

"So, Barry. What's happened with you and Iris?" Kara asked as Barry turned to her.

"What do you mean Kara?"

"I saw the way you looked at Millie. You were longing. Something happened between you and Iris before all this happened, didn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Barry said, looking away. Kara saw this and gave a small sad smile, before letting it drop. The two of them walked on through the streets for a few more minutes in silence until Barry spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Kara. It isn't your fault. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Its fine, Barry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, it's fine. It'll be fine, eventually." He said sadly as he looked around. "Hang on…" Barry said, pointing down the road towards a sign on the wall.

Barry and Kara walked over to where Barry was pointing, when Kara noticed what Barry was pointing too.

"That's your symbol, isn't it?" Barry asked her.

"It's the coat of arms for the House of El." Kara informed him. "What is it doing here?"

"I have no idea, but it may have to do with that." Barry said, gesturing to another window further down, looking over at it, Kara gasped.

"No more aliens! Superman out!" The sign stated, depicting the House of El emblem again, with a giant cross through it.

"What's happened here?" Kara asked in shock, as a passer-by saw what they were looking at.

"What do you mean, surely you saw?"

"Saw what?" Kara asked.

"Sorry Sir." Barry told the man. "We've been out of town for a while, what's happened?"

"Superman attacked innocents. It was dealt with however, President Luthor captured him and imprisoned him. Finally we are safe." The man smiled at them as he walked on, Kara and Barry looking at him in shock.

"Isn't Superman your cousin?" Barry asked her as she nodded.

"I don't understand. How is he in this world? Why would he attack innocents? Who is President Luthor? This is set in the 1930's isn't it?" Kara asked Barry.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know how we can get some answers." Barry told her.

"How?"

"There's a tv over there, something else that makes this world extremely anachronistic. It says President Luthor is visiting Metropolis tomorrow."

"We'll wait for them then." Kara said, eyes set with determination.

/

"So what can we try now?" Iris asked as Cisco's most recent attempt to vibe through to Kara and Barry had failed.

"I'm not sure. I've tried everything I can think of now. They won't awaken, I can't reach them, and Music Meister is gone. I can't find him either. We also can't wait for Savitar to attack us and J'onn and Mon-El need to return back to Earth-38 to protect it."

Iris looked over at the beds where Kara and Barry laid, their chests slowly rising and falling with every breath. Even though Music Meister had vanished, their powers were still gone, and they had to watch the two of them to ensure they weren't harmed.

"Please, come back to me Barry." Iris begged her comatose ex as he slumbered. "I love you." She whispered.

"Hi, Iris." A new voice said, turning she saw Mon-El smiling at her. "No change, huh?"

"We've tried everything." She admitted sadly as Mon-El frowned.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why would you be sorry?" She asked, confused.

"J'onn and I have to leave. We can't leave our Earth for any longer. I came to ask you to care for Kara for me until she awakens."

"Why do you both need to leave?" Iris asked him.

"I'd stay, but Kara would never forgive me if she awoke and found out I'd left National City to stay with her. She left me for being selfish, so I have to go back, and help protect her city until she returns." He sighed.

"Hey, she'll be ok." Iris smiled at Mon-El who gave her a weak smile back.

"I know she will, I just wish I could help, anything I could do, I'd do it." He said as Iris also felt that feeling of utter helplessness. They both would do anything to help Kara and Barry, yet neither of them could do anything.

/

Barry and Kara walked through the streets of Metropolis, waiting to see a glimpse of this President Luthor who would be visiting that day, neither of them noticing the figure stalking behind them. A woman staring at them with a look of hatred on her face. These two had ruined her life, and she would make them pay, with their lives.


	3. TWO IN TWO DAYS That is likely it though

Barry and Kara moved through the streets of Metropolis, hoping that they could catch a glimpse of this President Luthor before all was lost. They needed to know what had happened with Superman, why Luthor had taken him down, what Luthor was really doing.

"Whoever Luthor is, that has to be why we're stuck here. We have to stop them, from whatever it is." Kara told Barry.

"How would that work? This is a dream world." Barry asked her.

"I don't know, but why wouldn't we awaken earlier? Why would we find this here? It fits." Kara assured him.

"So, you're telling me that Lex Luthor was a villain who tried to kill your cousin on your Earth, and it seems, for whatever reason he, he succeeded?" Barry asked Kara who nodded.

"We need to find out what he did, why he did it and stop it, maybe then it'll let us wake up." Kara told him.

"I hope so." Barry sighed. "I can't leave Central undefended, especially with Savitar around."

"I know, I have to get back home and stop Cadmus." Kara told him.

"We'll figure it out Kara, we'll get home, I promise." Barry told her as he wrapped his friend up in a hug. They'd get through this, but in the meantime, at least they weren't alone in this world. They could count on the other to get them back home again.

"There they are!" A voice yelled through the crowds lining the streets, as people rushed forward to get a better glimpse of the President. Barry and Kara exchanged looks of determination before pushing forward, eager to see who their possible enemy was.

"President Luthor, over here!" A voice near them yelled as they turned to the sound of the commotion and saw a familiar face.

"Millie Foss?" Kara asked as the woman glared at them.

"You murdered my fathers and my beloved, and now the President will know exactly what you are." Millie spat at them. "President Luthor, these two are Superman's followers! They've come to assassinate you!" She screamed as people shrieked in terror and ran from the sides, the President's security rushing forward towards the three of them, quickly surrounding them as they pulled their weapons out.

"ALL OF YOU, ON THE GROUND, NOW!" One of them screamed as Millie dropped to the floor with a smirk, Barry and Kara following suit, looking worried between one another.

How could they have not noticed Millie? What would happen now, Barry couldn't run, Kara wasn't bulletproof. If these guards decided to shoot, that was it, they were dead.

"Allies of the Superman you say?" A new voice said. "Well then, bring them with us. All three of them. I will be most interested to know what they can shed light on, and if they truly wish me harm, I can handle the execution myself."

Kara gasped at the familiar voice, whilst Barry just looked in confusion. Wasn't Lex Luthor a guy?

"Lena?" Kara weakly asked.

"That's President Luthor to you." A guard spat as they dragged Barry, Kara and Millie away from Lena.


	4. Nooo

Hey guys, not an update, though some are coming for some of the stories in the next few days and weeks. Just a question.

Right, some of my stories, such as Fifty Shades of Supercorp have been wildly more popular on AO3, whilst some, such as The Scarlet Speedster, have had a much better reception on FFN. So, I'm considering whether or not to have some stories exclusively on one platform and some on the other.

I will be running a poll to decide this, both on FFN and on my Fanfiction Twitter account.

Check 2050_official on Twitter to vote on the poll or search "StannisIsTheOneTrueKing" on FFN.

The poll will run for three days, starting from the publication of this note on all of my Arrowverse fics.

I hope you all had a good Christmas/Hannukah/etc and I hope you all have an amazing New Year


End file.
